Flaviviridae Viruses
The Flaviviridae family of viruses comprises at least three distinct genera: pestiviruses, which cause disease in cattle and pigs; flaviviruses, which are the primary cause of diseases such as dengue fever and yellow fever; and hepaciviruses, whose sole member is HCV. The flavivirus genus includes more than 68 members separated into groups on the basis of serological relatedness (Calisher et al., J. Gen. Virol, 1993, 70, 37-43). Clinical symptoms vary and include fever, encephalitis and hemorrhagic fever (Fields Virology, Editors: Fields, B. N., Knipe, D. M., and Howley, P. M., Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa., 1996, Chapter 31, 931-959). Flaviviruses of global concern that are associated with human disease include the dengue hemorrhagic fever viruses (DHF), yellow fever virus, shock syndrome and Japanese encephalitis virus (Halstead, S. B., Rev. Infect. Dis., 1984, 6, 251-264; Halstead, S. B., Science, 239:476-481, 1988; Monath, T. P., New Eng. J. Med., 1988, 319, 641-643).
The pestivirus genus includes bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV), classical swine fever virus (CSFV, also called hog cholera virus) and border disease virus (BDV) of sheep (Moennig, V. et al., Adv. Vir. Res. 1992, 41, 53-98). Pestivirus infections of domesticated livestock (cattle, pigs and sheep) cause significant economic losses worldwide. BVDV causes mucosal disease in cattle and is of significant economic importance to the livestock industry (Meyers, G. and Thiel, H.-J., Advances in Virus Research, 1996, 47, 53-118; Moennig V., et al, Adv. Vir. Res. 1992, 41, 53-98). Human pestiviruses have not been as extensively characterized as the animal pestiviruses. However, serological surveys indicate considerable pestivirus exposure in humans.
Pestiviruses and hepaciviruses are closely related virus groups within the Flaviviridae family. Other closely related viruses in this family include the GB virus A, GB virus A-like agents, GB virus-B and GB virus-C (also called hepatitis G virus, HGV). The hepacivirus group (hepatitis C virus; HCV) consists of a number of closely related but genotypically distinguishable viruses that infect humans. There are approximately 6 HCV genotypes and more than 50 subtypes. Due to the similarities between pestiviruses and hepaciviruses, combined with the poor ability of hepaciviruses to grow efficiently in cell culture, bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV) is often used as a surrogate to study the HCV virus.
The genetic organization of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses is very similar. These positive stranded RNA viruses possess a single large open reading frame (ORF) encoding all the viral proteins necessary for virus replication. These proteins are expressed as a polyprotein that is co-and post-translationally processed by both cellular and virus-encoded proteinases to yield the mature viral proteins. The viral proteins responsible for the replication of the viral genome RNA are located within the carboxy-terminal portion of the polyprotein. Two-thirds of the ORF are termed nonstructural (NS) proteins. The genetic organization and polyprotein processing of the nonstructural protein portion of the ORF for pestiviruses and hepaciviruses is very similar. For both the pestiviruses and hepaciviruses, the mature nonstructural (NS) proteins, in sequential order from the amino-terminus of the nonstructural protein coding region to the carboxy-terminus of the ORF, consist of p7, NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B.
The NS proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses share sequence domains that are characteristic of specific protein functions. For example, the NS3 proteins of viruses in both groups possess amino acid sequence motifs characteristic of serine proteinases and of helicases (Gorbalenya et al., (1988) Nature 333:22; Bazan and Fletterick (1989) Virology 171:637-639; Gorbalenya et al., (1989) Nucleic Acid Res. 17.3889-3897). Similarly, the NS5B proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses have the motifs characteristic of RNA-directed RNA polymerases (Koonin, E. V. and Dolja, V. V. (1993) Crit. Rev. Biochem. Molec. Biol. 28:375-430).
The actual roles and functions of the NS proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses in the lifecycle of the viruses are directly analogous. In both cases, the NS3 serine proteinase is responsible for all proteolytic processing of polyprotein precursors downstream of its position in the ORF (Wiskerchen and Collett (1991) Virology 184:341-350; Bartenschlager et al., (1993) J. Virol. 67:3835-3844; Eckart et al., (1993) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 192:399-406; Grakoui et al., (1993) J. Virol. 67:2832-2843; Grakoui et al., (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:10583-10587; Hijikata et al., (1993) J. Virol. 67:4665-4675; Tome et al., (1993) J. Virol. 67:4017-4026). The NS4A protein, in both cases, acts as a cofactor with the NS3 serine protease (Bartenschlager et al., (1994) J. Virol. 68:5045-5055; Fulla et al., (1994) J. Virol. 68: 3753-3760; Lin et al., (1994) 68:8147-8157; Xu et al., (1997) J. Virol. 71:5312-5322). The NS3 protein of both viruses also functions as a helicase (Kim et al., (1995) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 215: 160-166; Jin and Peterson (1995) Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 323:47-53; Warrener and Collett (1995) J. Virol. 69:1720-1726). Finally, the NS5B proteins of pestiviruses and hepaciviruses have the predicted RNA-directed RNA polymerases activity (Behrens et al. (1996) EMBO J. 15:12-22; Lechmann et al. (1997) J. Virol. 71:8416-8428; Yuan et al. (1997) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 232:231-235; Hagedorn, PCT WO 97/12033; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,981,247; 6,248,589 and 6,461,845 Zhong et al. (1998) J. Virol. 72.9365-9369).
Hepatitis C Virus
The hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the leading cause of chronic liver disease worldwide. (Boyer, N. et al., J. Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000). HCV causes a slow growing viral infection and is the major cause of cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma (Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, October: 80-85, (1999); Boyer, N. et al., J. Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000). An estimated 170 million persons are infected with HCV worldwide. (Boyer, N. et al., J. Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000). Cirrhosis caused by chronic hepatitis C infection accounts for 8,000-12,000 deaths per year in the United States, and HCV infection is the leading indication for liver transplantation.
HCV is known to cause at least 80% of posttransfusion hepatitis and a substantial proportion of sporadic acute hepatitis. Preliminary evidence also implicates HCV in many cases of “idiopathic” chronic hepatitis, “cryptogenic” cirrhosis, and probably hepatocellular carcinoma unrelated to other hepatitis viruses, such as Hepatitis B Virus (HBV). A small proportion of healthy persons appear to be chronic HCV carriers, varying with geography and other epidemiological factors. The numbers may substantially exceed those for HBV, though information is still preliminary; how many of these persons have subclinical chronic liver disease is unclear. (The Merck Manual, ch. 69, p. 901, 16th ed., (1992)).
HCV is an enveloped virus containing a positive-sense single-stranded RNA genome of approximately 9.4 kb. The viral genome consists of a 5′ untranslated region (UTR), a long open reading frame encoding a polyprotein precursor of approximately 3011 amino acids, and a short 3′ UTR. The 5′ UTR is the most highly conserved part of the HCV genome and is important for the initiation and control of polyprotein translation. Translation of the HCV genome is initiated by a cap-independent mechanism known as internal ribosome entry. This mechanism involves the binding of ribosomes to an RNA sequence known as the internal ribosome entry site (IRES). An RNA pseudoknot structure has recently been determined to be an essential structural element of the HCV IRES. Viral structural proteins include a nucleocapsid core protein (C) and two envelope glycoproteins, E1 and E2. HCV also encodes two proteinases, a zinc-dependent metalloproteinase encoded by the NS2-NS3 region and a serine proteinase encoded in the NS3 region. These proteinases are required for cleavage of specific regions of the precursor polyprotein into mature peptides. The carboxyl half of nonstructural protein 5, NS5B, contains the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. The functions of the remaining nonstructural proteins, NS4A and NS4B, and that of NS5A (the amino-terminal half of nonstructural protein 5) are the subjects of ongoing study. NS4A is believed to be a cofactor and enhancer of the protease NS3. NS4B is believed to organize the HCV replication complex along with NS5B by interactions with lipid membranes forming a membranous web. NS5A appears to have multiple functions in the HCV life cycle.
An essential step in the mode of action of purine and pyrimidine nucleosides against viral diseases, and in particular, HCV is their metabolic activation by cellular kinases, to yield mono-, di-and triphosphate derivatives. The biologically active species of many nucleosides is the triphosphate form, which inhibits viral DNA polymerase, RNA polymerase, or reverse transcriptase, or causes chain termination.
A significant focus of current antiviral research is directed to the development of improved methods of treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans (Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, October: 80-85, (1999)).
In light of the fact that HCV infection has reached epidemic levels worldwide, and has tragic effects on the infected patient, there remains a strong need to provide new effective pharmaceutical agents to treat hepatitis C that have low toxicity to the host. Further, given the rising threat of other flaviviridae infections, there remains a strong need to provide new effective pharmaceutical agents that have low toxicity to the host.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for effective treatments of flavivirus infections and HCV infections.